


Going Home

by knitekat



Series: Wolfverse [18]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Bodyguard, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Plotty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 00:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3548888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knitekat/pseuds/knitekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick is relieved when Lester is allowed home... until he encounters Helen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going Home

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks go to Fredbassett for the beta.

Nick almost whistled as he walked out of the hospital, not even the rain could dampen his happiness. He was finally going to take James home. The doctors were pleased with his progress and hadn't taken too much convincing to release him into Nick's care.

Nick snorted, of course the fact that James was a terrible patient now he was awake had nothing to do with that decision. No more than the armed-to-the-teeth and extremely dangerous-looking soldiers who stood guard over James had. Nick was pretty certain that Blade, who had terrified several members of hospital staff, was largely responsible for James' release.

No matter how it had happened, Nick knew that James was eager to get out of the place, and Nick didn't blame him. Every blood test done had made Nick and James hold their breaths, waiting for a weird result to show up. One hadn't, at least not yet, but James still had to be worried over how fast he was healing, Nick knew he was.

Nick was so lost in his own happiness that he almost ran into someone. “Sorry” fell automatically from his lips before he realised who it was. He stepped back and raised a questioning eyebrow. “Helen. What are you doing here?”

“Hello, Nick.”

Nick was a bit short with her as he wanted, needed, to get back to James. “What do you want, Helen?”

Helen's eyes flashed with anger. “You are mine, Nick. You are not for some civil servant to fuck.”

Nick looked incredulous. “What about Stephen and all your other affairs?”

“I decide when our marriage is over. You don't.”

“Are you really so jealous that I'm happy?” Nick's mind came to an unpalatable conclusion. “It was you, wasn't it? You tried to kill James!”

“Your lover? Is that all you're worried about? When it's all your fault. Yours and his.”

“What is?”

“You destroy the future, Nick. You, and Lester, and the ARC.”

“What? How?”

“With your experiments. But I will stop you, I will save the world.”

“What experiments? What are you on about?”

“You thought you could control them. Well, you were wrong, Nick. You couldn't control them. They killed everyone, Nick, everyone.”

“We're not doing any experiments, Helen.”

“Not yet, maybe. But you will, and I will stop you.”

Before Helen could do anything, they both heard running feet. Helen snarled at Nick, before she turned and ran, yelling over her shoulder. “Next time, Nick.”

Nick stared after her in disbelief, as Ryan and several soldiers arrived. Ryan stayed with Nick as the soldiers chased after Helen.

“OK, Professor? Miss Lewis called for backup. She said you are taking Sir James home.” At Nick's nod, Ryan continued. “Until we catch the culprit, and Mrs Cutter is now the main suspect, you, Sir James and everyone else is getting a permanent bodyguard.”

***

Nick wrapped an arm around a limping James as he helped him up the path, following Ryan as he strolled in front of them. Nick knew no matter how relaxed Ryan looked, he was anything but. His thoughts turned to Helen, Nick was still having trouble believing that she would try and kill James. But the evidence certainly seemed to point that way. He frowned slightly as he reminded himself not to jump to conclusions.

“What's wrong, love?”

“Just thinking about Helen. If she did this, she must have changed greatly from the woman I once loved.”

“If?”

“The last time I assumed the evidence pointed at someone being guilty, I ended up pointing a gun at Jenny. I'd prefer not to make the same mistake again.”

James nodded, “We do still need to track Leek down.”

Before Nick could reply, Ryan's calm voice broke in. “Professor? Did you lock the door?”

“Yes.” Nick thought for a moment, “At least, I think so.”

Ryan pulled his gun, “Stay here.” He cautiously entered and checked the house. “No one here. Do you want to check for anything missing?”

“I'll settle James first. Are you staying?”

James looked up sharply, “What?”

“Jenny's decided we all needed bodyguards, James.”

“One attack.”

Ryan snorted, “One's all she needs, sir. I'll be in the kitchen.”

James glared at Nick, causing him to raise his hands in surrender. “I don't think you'll win this one, James.” Nick helped his lover upstairs and into their bed, before leaning in to whisper in James' ear. “You could have died if you weren't a werewolf, love.”

James froze at that thought, “If she ... if they had tried to kill you ...”

Nick smiled as he kissed him. “They didn't, love.”

James sighed, “I suppose Ryan can stay ...”

“I thought you liked him? You certainly made sure he stayed at the ARC.”

“Hmm, but not when I'm at home with my lover.”

“Ah. Now that could be a bit awkward.” Nick grinned knowingly as he caressed James' face.

“Do you think your family will let us forget that?”

Nick snorted. “No, but they won't say anything near mum.” He smiled at his lover. “She's adopted you, 'Jamie', they won't risk her wrath.”

James smiled, “I think I might grow to like that.”

“Mum will be happy to hear that.” He bent down to gently kiss his lover. “I'm going to make some tea, do you want any?”

James shook his head and yawned. “Don't be long.”

“Go to sleep James. I'll join you soon.”

***

Nick hesitated before entering the kitchen; he could hear Ryan talking on his mobile to someone.

Ryan, “... I love you too. Night.” He looked up when he sensed Nick standing there. “I was about to make some tea, Professor ...”

Nick smiled. “Thanks. James is hopefully asleep but I could do with a mug.” He paused in thought. “I'm sorry if we've messed up your plans, Ryan.”

“You didn't. Helen Cutter did.”

“I'm sure James and I will be OK if you have other arrangements.”

Ryan snorted. “Professor, I'm here to make sure that bitch doesn't get another chance to hurt either of you. That's my job and I will do it, my girlfriend agrees with that.”

“I better show you the guest room. It's just across from our ...” Nick blushed. “Um ...”

Ryan cut him off, grinning. “A few of the lads are gay, Professor, I've got quite good at being 'deaf'. Now, where do you keep the mugs?”


End file.
